


WILD

by NerdyFoShizzle (Louis5Eva)



Series: WILD ep song fics [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis5Eva/pseuds/NerdyFoShizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheyenne grins into the kiss. Jihoon has her pressed up against the fence, both of them silhouetted by the street lamp, Jihoon murmuring sweet words of adoration between kisses until they are both laughing into each other’s mouths.</p><p>(A short story based off of WILD by Troye Sivan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	WILD

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This is the first work I've ever posted online in years, so I really hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> p.s. I recommend listening to Wild by Troye Sivan before or during your reading of the story! Enjoy :)

Cheyenne grins into the kiss. Jihoon has her pressed up against the fence, both of them silhouetted by the street lamp, Jihoon murmuring sweet words of adoration between kisses until they are both laughing into each other’s mouths. 

“Just 2 more days” he whispers “one more night”. His words cause Cheyenne to sober slightly, her last laugh traveling and fading into the night. 

“Hey no, none of that” he pleads lightly, grabbing her hands and holding them against his mouth to kiss them lightly “We’re gonna be okay baby, I promise” She shakes her head and takes a deep, slightly shuddering breath 

“I know it’s going to be okay it’s just… a little scary. A lot scary” she says, squeezing her eyes shut tight. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her away from the cold fence and into the warmth of his embrace to gently touch their foreheads together 

“Hey look at me” he says with a small smile. Cheyenne opens her eyes and lifts them to meet his “You can always change your mind… you can stay. We can stay. It’s never too late Even if we’re half way to the academy you can always tell me to turn around” Cheyenne sighs as she drapes her arms over Jihoon’s shoulders. 

“But…?” she asks, already knowing where the conversation is going. 

Now Jihoon’s smile becomes a grin. 

“But this is your dream, and my dream, and you’ve spent months planning every detail and I know you want to go” She sighs again and pulls Jihoon in to hug him tightly 

“I do want to go it’s just… a lot” He holds her close, one hand pressed between her shoulder blades and the other wrapped around her waist 

“I know baby… I know”  
~  
Cheyenne sits on her bed as she watches the sun rise. She hadn’t slept at all that night. 

The night that had consisted of one late night meet up with Jihoon, full of sweet kisses under the moonlight, a dozen recheckings of her bags, all tucked safely, secretly into the back of her closet, a hundred times going over the simple plan in her mind, and one, panicked call where she poured all of her worries into the phone with Jihoon gently rebuffing each one, his voice more soothing than the promises. 

Now she lies back against her bed and picks up her phone and glances at the time (6:08am) before standing up and stretching. She feels a calm settle over her, it feels something like acceptance, as she goes to take a shower. 

All throughout her day she almost hopes someone will notice. Wants someone to ask ‘What’s wrong’ or ‘You seem different’ or ‘Are you going to be here tomorrow?’ But everyone stays oblivious. She eats breakfast with her family, run errands for her mom, and then she goes to work. When she arrives at home that night it’s to a sleeping house. 

She glances at the clock in the entry way and it reads 11:37. She let’s out a sigh (her day had been full of sighs) and heads into her bedroom. She goes to her closet and pushes aside all of her clothes, pulling out a few shoe boxes that buried her hidden items. After getting her things (a small suitcase, a backpack, and cross-body bag) she puts her closet back in order and sits staring blankly for a few minutes. 

It’s not long until she heard 3 short raps at her window. She glances at the time on her phone and it reads exactly midnight, but she expected no less from her boyfriend. 

She unlocks the window and slides it up to reveal Jihoon who is grinning at her. He’s wearing dark jeans, a pink shirt and his favorite leather jacket. 

“So are we still doing this?” He asks with his eyebrows slightly raised. Cheyenne stares at him for a moment before cracking a smile 

“Come get my bags please, I have something I need to do.” 

Jihoon hoists himself through the window easily and is picking up her suitcase as she heads into the kitchen with an envelope clutched in her hands. 

The envelope that she sets down on the counter is thick with several pages, overflowing with ramblings and explanations and apologies, and Cheyenne knew that it still would not be enough. That when the house woke up her phone would be flooded with frantic calls and texts that she would not answer. She takes a minute to look around her home.  
She is standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring up at the ceiling when Jihoon enters the room. 

“The car is all loaded up” He says lowly. Cheyenne just nods at him, and he stares for a moment longer before heading back into her room. 

She takes one last looks around, trying to take everything in, before following after Jihoon with sure steps. She eases out of her window, and slides it shut before heading to the car idling on the side of the road. She slides into the passenger’s seat and quietly clicks her seatbelt. Jihoon silently puts the car into drive and they slip out of the neighborhood undetected, into the blue night. 

The car is full of their scarce belongings, their wallets full of cash and each of them had a card connected to secret bank accounts that they had worked feverishly to fill, and their hearts held a small bit of fear, that would have festered into doubt, if not for the fact that they were overflowing with elation and satisfaction. 

After an hour or so driving down an empty road, soft music from the radio filling the car, Jihoon reaches over to lace their hands together. He squeezes her hand gently. 

After a moment, she squeezes back. 

~7 months earlier ~  
Cheyenne stands at her mail box, the rest of the mail forgotten as she stares at the letter from the fine arts academy. 

The acceptance letter. The letter that was also offering a full scholarship. 

‘But dance isn’t practical’ a voice in her head reasoned ‘You need something more stable.’ The voice sounded suspiciously like her mom’s. 

She tucked the letter into her waistband and sifted through the rest of the mail absentmindedly as she walks back up to her door. She stops short at the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

She glances up and the first think she notices is pink. A boy stands on the other side of a hedge that separates her yard from the neighbors. Cheyenne takes a moment to take in a moving truck in the background before shifting her focus to the pink haired boy and offering him a polite “hello” and smile. He nervously messes with the hair at the back of his head but when he speaks his voice is steady. 

“Hi, I just… my family just moved in next door” he jerks a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the moving truck “ And my mom wanted me to introduce myself… to be polite I guess.” He trails off awkwardly before continuing “So I’m Jihoon.” He says and pauses. 

“Okay, well I’m Cheyenne.” She says when she realizes what he wants “It was nice meeting you. I guess I’ll be seeing you around?” 

Jihoon’s face pulls into a bright smile that makes his eyes disappear and makes Cheyenne’s breath catch. 

“Yeah I guess you will” he says before offering a slight wave and striding back to his house. Cheyenne is dazed for a moment before starting back to her door. Before closing her door she spares one last glance into her neighbor’s yard, she sees the boy, Jihoon, talking to what seems to be one of the movers, gesturing with the sleeves of his white shirt pushed up.

She quickly shuts the door before he can notice her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for my friend, which is who Cheyenne is based off of.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments! I'm thinking of writing a story for each song on Troye Sivan's album, so I hope that this is well recieved!


End file.
